


[podfic] Dr Kane, Relationship Therapist

by unrequited_rain



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner is so good at this relationship junk that he thinks he'll start counselling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dr Kane, Relationship Therapist

**Author's Note:**

Length: 45m 51s | 41.9 MB  
Link: (mp3) [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?noy0a6n92or3z10) or [at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dr-kane-relationship-therapist)

many thanks to ObscuredMemory for giving me permission to record this. Any feedback is welcomed, this is the first time I've recorded something for the general public :)


End file.
